


high for this

by emmared



Series: stupid college boys [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Friendship, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmared/pseuds/emmared
Summary: “Am I only hot when I talk about history?” Jonny questions as he accepted the lit joint, taking a deep breath in and showing off slightly by blowing some O’s on the exhale. Patrick’s eyes track the movement of his lips and throat as he continues the smoke trick until there’s no smoke left in his lungs.“Definitely not.”





	high for this

**Author's Note:**

> This was tentatively called "2 bros chillin in a dorm room smoking the devil's lettuce".
> 
> Title from The Weeknd's song.

Jonny let out a thick cloud of smoke, placing the bong back on the table and sinking into the couch. Planet Earth playing on the TV in front of him, it’s the perfect Saturday. He finished his exams and is just killing time until he needs to pack up and head back to Canada. The plane ride is long and boring but something about this school keeps him coming back, rather than transferring his credits.

 

A knock on the door disrupts the calm aura surrounding him, and he gets up to answer it, spraying a light dusting of febreze to mask the smell as he walks towards the door of the dorm room.

 

“Hey man,” He greets the blond before him as Jonny gestures for him to enter. Patrick walks in, dropping his backpack on the ground like he lives there before slumping onto the couch. In all honesty Patrick could be a co-inhabitant of the dorm. Jonny’s roommate dropped out before school started and the amount of nights he’s spent here would make up for more than half the school year. 

 

“I’m pretty sure I flunked my history final,” Patrick says, packing some bud into the pipe and taking a deep inhale, only coughing slightly upon release. Jonny takes back his own seat and levels Patrick with a glare.

 

“I helped you study for that exam for two weeks, what do you mean you flunked it?” Jonny pesters, taking the pipe from Patrick, who shrugs in response. They’d spent weeks going over the material. History is Jonny’s favourite subject and Patrick needed a passing grade. They would sit for hours and go over American and Canadian history, even going as far as to offer comparisons and similarities between the two. 

 

“I blanked on some of the questions, I got distracted while we were studying.” Patrick mumbles, accepting the paper Jonny hands him and starts rolling a joint.

 

“What do you mean you got distracted? It was just us going over the coursework.” Jonny chides, bumping Patrick’s shoulder with his own. He reaches for the remote and turns the tv down a bit, so they can talk without shouting over David Attenborough’s narration. 

 

“I think it’s pretty self-explanatory then,” Patrick says, licking a stripe along the paper to activate the adhesive. “You’re pretty hot when you’re explaining the war while smoking a blunt.” 

 

Jonny blushes, recalling just how into the material he had gotten. It also happened to be unseasonably hot the last month or so and he’d shed his shirt like any normal bro. 

 

“Am I only hot when I talk about history?” Jonny questions as he accepted the lit joint, taking a deep breath in and showing off slightly by blowing some O’s on the exhale. Patrick’s eyes track the movement of his lips and throat as he continues the smoke trick until there’s no smoke left in his lungs. 

 

“Definitely not.”

 

“Am I turning you on right now?” 

 

“Maybe.”

 

Jonny smiles ruefully at his best friend, licking his lips as he takes another deep inhale. This time, instead, he grabs Patrick by the back of the neck and pushes their heads together, letting out the smoke directly into his mouth while applying slight pressure with his lips. Patrick swallows the smoke and deepens the kiss, tangling their tongues together teasingly. 

 

As he pulls away Patrick empties the smoke from his lungs, and it’s like the light’s changed from red to green and suddenly they are all over each other.

 

The joint lays abandoned on the rim of the ashtray as they both pull off their t-shirts, reconnecting after with bruising kisses with added gnashing of teeth. The speed is zero to sixty, no testing the waters just diving right into a cool abyss of unknown. 

 

“I like you,” Patrick admits as he pulls away, hands fumbling with Jonny’s pants. Jonny takes a deep breath, blood going straight to his cock at the confession.

 

“I’ve been dropping hints all semester,” Jonny says, taking the pants situation into his own hands and shucking them to the ground where they belong. “I thought you were straight or just weren’t interested so I stopped trying.”

 

Patrick guffaws, jumping up to undo his shorts but somehow in the heat of passion, he manages to trip over his own feet. 

 

He lands on the edge of the table, Jonny barely having enough time to grab the bong before everything goes flying across the room, the pipe smashing into pieces and the joint landing on top of Patrick. He calmly picks it up and takes another hit, coughing out what turns into full-on laughter.

 

Jonny can’t help himself, joining in.

 

And suddenly, what was becoming a hot and heavy moment turns into the funniest shit Jonny’s experienced in awhile. They sit there, laughing for a solid ten minutes, ignoring the huge mess and chunks of broken glass in favour of the hilarity of the situation.

 

Patrick crawls over to the couch and sits between Jonny’s legs, passing the joint back and forth between them until nothing’s left but a tiny roach. 

 

“I didn’t expect me telling you I loved you ending up like this,” Patrick says after they’ve watched another episode of Planet Earth. “Sexier, for sure, and maybe a little more romantic.”

 

“Wait, are you saying you love me?” Jonny stops, choking on his toke of the bong. The comment catches him off guard and the smoke doesn’t help, sending him into a coughing fit. Patrick reaches up, and helpfully pats him on the back to try and clear his lungs. 

 

“I thought it was obvious.” 

 

“Saying ‘I love you’ isn’t obvious, you asshole. It’s something you need to  **actually say out loud.** ” 

 

“Oh,” Patrick chuckles, perching himself on Jonny’s lap and twining his fingers through his hair. “Oops, my bad.”


End file.
